Metal fires in a contained space are known as pool fires. A pool fire will burn at the surface where sodium is exposed to air and water. Often, a catch pan is placed in areas where metal fires are likely to occur to contain and/or mitigate interaction of the fire with structural materials.
Metal fires generate a significant amount of heat. Moreover, when sodium reacts with water, hydrogen gas is produced resulting in hydrogen detonation with oxygen.